


Two Miserable Bastards

by Stonyinspirationwriter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drinking & Talking, First Meetings, Friendship/Love, Heart-to-Heart, Heartbreak, In love with best friend, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Minor Pepper Potts/Happy Hogan, Minor winterwidow, Misery, Missed Opportunities, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Past Relationship(s), Pining Steve Rogers, Post-Break Up, Strangers, Superhusbands (Marvel), Two miserable people at a wedding AU, Unrequited Love, Wedding, sad Steve, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonyinspirationwriter/pseuds/Stonyinspirationwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two miserable people at a wedding engage in a conversation about past loves and missed opportunities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Miserable Bastards

"Rough night?” Tony asks the young man. The poor fool has spent the last thirty minutes sitting at the bar, downing shots, and making puppy eyes at the bride.

The guys good looking–a fucking mess—but definitely higher up on the scale as far as good looking people go.

The young man turns to him. “Huh?”

Tony gestures with his glass of scotch towards the bride and groom’s table.

The young man looks over and immediately averts his gaze in embarrassment. “That obvious…” The guy states in a self-chastising tone. He covers his face with his hands and mutters something under his breath.

Tony quirks an eyebrow. “Wow kid”, Tony says. “You are completely whipped. “Ex boyfriend? Or perhaps just one of Natasha’s past conquests?” The young man removes his hands from his face and reverts his attention to Tony.

“Ah, that’s it!” Tony continues. “Sorry to break it to you, pal, but you are just one of many that have fallen under the ‘Black Widow’s’ spell–or web.” He smirks. “A little nickname I gave her. Although she seems really hung up on this guy for some reason. Huh. Go figure.” He takes another sip of his scotch.

“The groom.”

“What?”

“The groom is the one that I’m here for…”

It takes Tony a moment to register his words. “Oh. Didn’t see that one coming.”

“Yeah”, the young man agrees. “Me either…”

There’s an awkward silence, and just when the conversation seems over, the young man suddenly speaks.“I never told him, you know? I wanted to so many times but….you know”, he waves his hand in a dismissive gesture. “Now I’m his groom. Kind of funny. In a fucked up sort of way.”

“Ah.” Tony nods. “So are you planning on running onstage and confessing your love?” The guy scowls at him. “Okay! Can’t blame me for asking.”

“See that red head over there?” Tony then says without preamble. “The tall one dancing with the left-footed fellow? Ex. fiance. Left me because she claimed that I was ‘too self-destructive.’ Now she’s married to that guy–my friend and Ex. Body guard.“

“Body guard?” The guy muses. Tony nods. “The one that got away”, the young man recites. Tony is staring at the bottom of his glass. “My names Steve”, the guy offers.

“Tony.”

“We should form some kind of club. How about ‘The table for one’ club?”

“Two miserable bastards.”

“Lonely Hearts club.”

“Two stupid assholes”.

“Single forever.”

“Hey! Tony exclaims.“Speak for yourself.”

Steve laughs and Tony decides that it’s good look on him. Contagious. He can’t help but laugh himself.

“You should do that more”, Tony blurts.

“Do what more?” Steve asks.

“Laugh. Smile. It’s…it’s nice.” Tony looks away, suddenly feeling embarrassed. When the hell has he ever been embarrassed?!

“Uh, thanks.” Steve timidly says. “It’s, um, not a bad look on you either.”

They meet each other’s eyes, and they both just can’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of continuing story. What do you think?


End file.
